Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 5? ${63,67,75,88,104}$
Explanation: The multiples of $5$ are $5$ $10$ $15$ $20$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $5$ is considered a multiple of $5$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $5$ $63 \div 5 = 12\text{ R }3$ $67 \div 5 = 13\text{ R }2$ $75 \div 5 = 15$ $88 \div 5 = 17\text{ R }3$ $104 \div 5 = 20\text{ R }4$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $75$ $ 15$ $5$ $75$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $5$ are contained within the prime factors of $75$ $75 = 3\times5\times5 5 = 5$ Therefore the only multiple of $5$ out of our choices is $75$. We can say that $75$ is divisible by $5$.